narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aho Bird
Seriously? Has the bird an official name? Has it made anything else than shouting "idiot"? Is it really important enough to get a page?Norleon (talk) 22:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Lol! One must admit it's funny though. Well, since Believe It has an article...--Elveonora (talk) 22:18, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::It made recurring appearances in the series and was certainly memorable for me. I initially thought of putting it in the Crows article under the Known Crows section, but couldn't find any confirmation that it was actually a crow. The use of idiot crows is a common thing in anime apparently. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IdiotCrows Super Bills (talk) 22:23, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Needs references. — SimAnt 22:25, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Whew! Recurring appearances? As far as I remember, it appeared in one single episode, meant as a joke....Norleon (talk) 22:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Definitely more than one episode, I remember it in Part 2 too, at least in a filler.--Elveonora (talk) 22:58, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I remember it only in that part 1 filler about Kakashi's face. Omnibender - Talk - 23:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC) This video shows some of the Ahō Bird's appearances. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjEC_DGF4wU Hopefully this can help someone look up the episodes the bird appears in. General Awesomo 23:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :I give up...Norleon (talk) 00:14, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I also remember it in the ostrich filler and even some other in Part II.--Elveonora (talk) 10:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Since we've determined this bird to be a crow, shouldn't we rename it "Ahō Crow?" General Awesomo 19:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Delete this bird has no point to be here. It must be deleted now, some admin has to do it quick! (talk) 17:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :I disagree, but the article indeed requires some more work. For example references etc, also it's not needed to point out the species since it's not a character, more like a "trope" or plot device, this kind of ****--Elveonora (talk) 17:12, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::If it is **** if you say, it must be removed. Delete it! (talk) 19:38, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Expand the article? Since the article is about something you'd rather call a "trope" than an actual character in the series (that bird shows up in a lot of animes, 'cause it's pretty often used in general comedic situations) I'm not sure about expanding it. I personally could imagine adding some general information about that bird to the article, but I'd need to know if the article is supposed to be deleted or if it's okay to expand it. Btw, what kind of references? The bird's first appearance is already mentioned. YukiWarZone (talk) 13:36, December 27, 2013 (UTC) New Page I was wondering since we have this page could we make a page on the tadpole that naruto kept summoning during part one of the series? Munchvtec (talk) 14:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :I don't think this bird deserves an article either! So no, I am against the tadpole as well.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 15:09, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Actual name So, how is the real proper way? Tangorin sort of shows both. Omnibender - Talk - 14:16, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :You mean あほう or あほ/アホ? Going by the reading of the kanji, it's ahō, but I doubt that Kanji were used here. Is the name even official? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:36, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::No, the name is not official. Why would you even think it was lol. It was named based on what the bird constantly says. Munchvtec (talk) 16:42, June 2, 2015 (UTC)